


Relationship Origins: Boyfriend to Death

by orphan_account



Series: The Horror of Our Love (Boyfriend to Death x Readers) [1]
Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Farz Dies in this Canon, I don't like Damien or Rire enough to include them in this series, Kidnapping, Ren Dies in This Canon, just imagine they're off destroying lives and necromancing (respectively)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-06 15:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This work is a part of my short one-shots/imagines based off Boyfriend to Death and Boyfriend to Death 2. I didn't include Rire, Farz, Ren or Damien because, honestly... I don't really care for them.-Details in how the reader became involved with such dangerous men... and why she stayed with them.Most are canon compliant with small changes.The beginning of a much larger series... stay tuned for more oneshots!





	1. Akira Kojima

  * Canon-divergent, but still very much in character.
  * Met at the same club you met Sano, and you decided to go home with him that night.
  * When Sano traps you in his lab, the first time you ask Akira to save you, he laughs it off. The second time you insist seeing him, he starts to care about you and become attached to you.
  * Akira starts to argue with Sano about letting you go. Sano reluctantly agrees to but allows it on the condition that you can be free from Sano: but you can never leave the Kojima’s house. If you try to, Sano will make you into one of his dolls. Akira agrees to these conditions without consulting you.

~ ~ ~

“You’re letting me go?” ______ asked Sano, not believing what she was hearing. She couldn’t imagine that after everything, he was just going to let her go. It seemed too good to be true, and she was waiting for the catch. It didn’t take long for Akira to start talking about it.

Sano raised an eyebrow at Akira, who shushed him. He wanted to be the one to explain it to ______, so Sano just raised his hands and went to deal with his paperwork. Akira went up to her, already starting to untie the ropes that kept her strapped to the table. “Well, yes and no,” he told her. “Sano is letting you out of his medical bay, but you can’t leave. You’ve seen a lot, and you’ve been through a lot, so Sano and I agreed that the best place for you to stay is with us.”

______ took a deep breath, thinking about it. This wasn’t the worst outcome: the worst outcome she could think of involved joining the collection of frozen cadavers that she had seen Sano test on before. Besides, she trusted Akira far more than she trusted Sano. Akira already admitted that torture isn’t his gig, and she was happy to be getting away from the brother who found torture routine. She slowly nodded. “Okay,” she smiled at Akira. “That’s not too bad.”

Sano spoke up without looking up from his paperwork. “It doesn’t matter what you think, this was the arrangement either way,” he announced in a cool tone. “Akira already approved on your behalf.”

Akira shrugged. “You’re very lucky, ______. There’s something special about you, and I like that about you. You’re the first one to ever leave Sano’s torture alive, and you have me to thank for that. Don’t think I’ll let you forget,” he told ______ this with a smile, but a chill went down her spine. “Now, let’s go back to my room. It’s _our _room now. You’re free.”

______ and Akira had two very different definitions of free, but she was happy anyways.


	2. Sano Kojima

  * Close to the ‘Sano made you perfect’ ending
  * Instead of taking your limbs and replacing them with wooden doll parts, instead you and Sano came to a mutual understanding.
  * Sano likes dolls because they can be controlled, styled, and he can make them into whatever he wants, so you promise to do exactly that in exchange for not being a live test subject anymore.
  * He doesn’t involve you with experiments anymore. He doesn’t want to hurt you: any lasting marks would ruin his ‘perfect doll’ image.

~ ~ ~

Sano walked over to the table ______ was strapped to, a look in his eyes that she hadn’t seen before. There was no better way to describe it than pure excitement. Whatever Sano had in mind, it was exciting to him, which meant it was beginning to make ______ worry. Sano spoke first, running a hand over her thigh. “You know, you’re so beautiful to me. Smooth skin, pretty face… you’re like a doll,” he looked up and smiled, the look in his eyes not diminishing. His blue eye that was usually hidden under his eye seemed to glow just a little bit. “You’re already beautiful, but I can make you perfect.”

Words didn’t seem to want to come out of ______’s mouth as she watched him run a hand up and down her legs. “What do you mean?” she asked, worry lacing her voice. She had hoped after everything that happened the night before, the intimacy they shared, there would be no more experiments. In a way, she was right.

“Let me design you,” Sano began, and started explaining once ______ looked back at him with a confused expression. “I love dolls. Their hair never gets greasy, their skin is perfect, they’re easy to customize and control… they will never do anything you don’t want them to do. Putty in your hands. I want to make you _my _doll, ______. I’ll style you; I’ll take care of you; I’ll make you absolutely perfect.”

______ squirmed a little bit on the table. “What does that mean?” she began to ask. “Am I going to stay here, on the table, what’s going to happen?”

Sano raised an eyebrow. “Should I take that as an agreement, ______? If you’d rather stay here…”

She shook her head. “I agree, I just want to know what I’m agreeing to.”

Sane smiled and started undoing the ties that kept her on the table, beginning to explain. “You’re going to stay with me, not just in here, but in the rest of this house. My brother lives here too, but he won’t bother me or you very much. He knows better than to do that. First, let’s get you into a bath and wash you up…”

His hands were freezing on her arms as he started leading her across the house and into a well-decorated bathroom. She looked around and saw more products than she expected: hair masks, expensive shampoo and conditioner, face masks, body butter and more self-care products than she had ever seen before. As she looked around and let it sink in, Sano started filling up the bath.


	3. Strade

  * Based off the ‘he’ll keep you forever’ ending.
  * After Strade decides to keep you, he _also _decides he doesn’t have a use for Ren anymore. Why would he need Ren when he has someone else to keep around who he finds more entertaining?
  * Strade doesn’t stop the torture since it excites him, but he is a lot nicer about making the wounds stitch-able.
  * He’ll let you stay with him upstairs most nights, but if he’s in a mood, he’ll tie you back on the pole. He likes it when you fight, it proves to him that you’re still unbroken.

~ ~ ~

Once the metal collar was stuck on her neck, Strade wasn’t as worried about ______ wandering around anymore. He knew he didn’t need to keep her stuck down in the basement, there was no way she was going to get out anyways. He untied the rope, ignored the rope burn and grabbed ______ by the wrist roughly, starting to lead her upstairs. ______ remained silent, still too scared to see what this new life would entail to ask any questions. Strade basically had to carry her upstairs since her feet were still in an immense amount of pain due to the drill. “I’ll show you where you’re going to stay!” he told her, his cheery tone a troubling disposition from her situation.

Once they got out of the basement, ______ realized just how different the house looked than everything else. It was clean, neat, and looked like a model home. Nice furniture, expensive technology and unusually nice decorations were spread across the house. Strade didn’t really allow time to explore yet, he was dead-set on taking her upstairs.

He took her into what she guessed was the master bedroom, filled with a huge bed and a bathroom attached. “Until I clean out the other room, you’re going to be sleeping with me. Who knows? Maybe if I like it enough, you’ll stay in here instead of getting your own!”

______ looked around. “What was in the other room that you’re cleaning out?” she asked, curiosity filling her. Strade set her on the bed and she put her feet up, curling into a small ball. She was a little scared to ask, but she wanted to know if had anything to do with Ren, the boy who helped her last night.

Strade smiled sickly. “Someone I don’t need anymore. I only have one of those collars, and my last pet didn’t think I’d ever catch him helping the ones I keep in the basement. Unlucky for him, I decided that I want to keep you. I could only keep one. Now I have to clean out his room!” Strade reached out and put a hand on the collar. “We’re going to have fun with this, but I’ll be good and wait until tomorrow to start. Don’t move!” he smirked and pulled out a remote, flashing it at ______. “I’ll be back for some fun tonight.”

With that, Strade turned around and left the room, leaving ______ with the thought that she was truly alone in this situation. Help was not coming, and it never was going to.


	4. Cain Zeitgeist

  * Close the ‘Cain saw your value’ ending.
  * Cain, however, doesn’t turn you into a fallen angel. He decides that if you want to stay, you’ll be able to leave the human way: through death. That way you always have a way out if you decide you want to leave.
  * Damien knows that Cain took you, but he knows better than to mess with his half-brother without help. If you don’t want to leave, there’s no way out.
  * Although Cain says that ‘things will be different’ now, it doesn’t mean that his past cruelty and his taste for scaring you isn’t there. Just to remind you of the power he has over you, he insists that you continue to call him ‘master.’

~ ~ ~

Cain had already told her she had a chance to leave, and she didn’t take it. She was staying here of her own free will, more or less. I guess in a way there still was no choice: stay here or wander forever in this wasteland. He was wrestling with a feeling he had never thought of before: guilt. She was trapped here; it was just a matter of how she wanted to die. With so much on his mind, when evening came, she found him on the balcony, taking in the sunset.

“Is everything alright?” she asked, leaning against the railing and studying the expression on Cain’s face. It was close to the expression he had when he was talking about the pursuit of knowledge, an expression that told her that he had a lot more on his mind than he let on.

“If you had the chance to leave this place without consequence, would you?” Cain asked, looking over at her. “If you could go back to Earth and live a normal life, theoretically.”

______ shrugged, looking out into the view with him. “Leave and miss sunsets like this?” she asked, trying to lighten the mood. “If you asked me a few days ago, I would’ve taken the chance right away, but now? No, I don’t think I would. Being here with you isn’t the punishment you think it is, Cain,” as she finished her sentence, he raised an eyebrow and she paused. “Master, I mean.”

Cain laughed. “Interesting. Although you can rebel in the smallest way, and although you say all of that, you still give up the power over me?”

“What power over you?” she laughed. “It’s just a name. I meant everything I said, and at some point, you’re going to have to accept the fact that I’m staying here because I want to. You’re not as cruel as you lead yourself to believe.”

Cain looked over and grabbed her roughly, lifting her into the air with a smile on his face. “Not even now?” he asked, smirking.

She flinched just a little before shaking her head. “I’m staying.”

Cain let her go and turned back to the sunset, a ghost of happiness on his face. “Interesting.”


	5. Lawrence Oleander

  * Mix of ‘Lawrence got closer’ and ‘Lawrence kept you,’ as well as a twist.
  * Lawrence is very possessive of you, likes to take care you, and acts a lot like he did in the ‘Lawrence got closer’ ending (without the part where he cuts you open and tries to crawl inside you).
  * Lawrence _does_ want to keep you, but he doesn’t take your limbs. To satisfy his need for you to be dependent on him, he instead keeps everything in the house locked up.
  * If you need anything, you need to tell him about it. He takes you to the bathroom, he feeds you, he makes sure that you need him. When he slept, he makes sure that you’re by his side.

~ ~ ~

She was different than everyone else he had ever brought over. ______ was absolutely beautiful, she understood his love of plants, and she understood the way the way in which he expressed his love. No one else before had ever been like this, and Lawrence considered it a privilege that he was the one taking care of her. On top of everything, she knew the rules: there wasn’t a single reality in which she was going to leave his apartment alive. If Lawrence believed in soulmates, he had a feeling that she was his.

He liked to watch her when she was asleep. Peaceful, vulnerable… perfect. He kept her next to him during the day when he would sleep. He had come back to see her asleep on the bed. He sat on the edge and ran his hand through her hair, fighting the urge to completely take her into his arms and never let go. He didn’t want to wake her up just yet, but luckily, she started to wake up on her own. Her eyes opened slowly and met Lawrence’s cobalt blue eyes. He smiled, asking “Did I wake you up too soon?”

She shook her head and itched her eyes, glad to see him. When Lawrence worked a graveyard shift as the warehouse, sometimes it was hard to get by. He fed her right before he left, and when she needed to use the bathroom it was locked. “I know you’re going to bed soon, but can you take me to the bathroom?” she asked, trying to stay nice and gentle. She knew if she pushed him too hard, he would snap, not that Lawrence was scared to tell her ‘no’ if she was pushing him. She just never wanted to push her luck; he was fragile.

Lawrence smiled, his face getting red. “Let me take you,” he said, grabbing her by the hand and leading her to the bathroom. It was still odd that he insisted on taking her everywhere, but when Lawrence one time told her the alternative, she shivered. She wanted to keep her limbs, and Lawrence was just one complaint away from making her _completely _dependent on him. He unlocked the door and kept it open. “I’ll be right here.”

______ just nodded and went into the bathroom. He never closed the door, but she preferred him staying out there with the door open rather than him staying in the bathroom with her while the door was closed. He waited until she was done and picked her up, closing the door and locking it before going back to bed.

He always kept the keyring on his belt loop, even when he slept. He unlocked the closet door and changed her into pajamas before crawling into bed next to her, putting his arms around her. He was a light sleeper, if she ever got any ideas about taking the keys and trying to do something, it was game over. Lawrence nuzzled his head affectionately into the crook of her neck. “Do you want to drink anything before bed?” he asked her. “If you need anything, tell me before I go to sleep.”

She shook her head. “You’re everything I need right now,” she told him, relaxing in his arms. He smiled; this is the exact reason he believed she was made for him. Not only did she understand the rules, she wasn’t scared of them or of him. Lawrence knew she accepted him for who he was, and that’s all he could ask for.


	6. Vincent Metzger

  * Before I get into anything, no, he and Akira are not the same person (or, at least, I don't write them/headcanon them as being the same).
  * Based on the ‘Vincent saved you’ ending where you weren’t turned into a werewolf.
  * Vincent doesn’t stress out about Farz’s death anymore, and he doesn’t blame himself anymore. However, it still does upset him to remember.
  * Very cuddly, and he loves to cling to you. He’s also very protective, considering what happened to Farz. He doesn’t want to lose anyone else.

~ ~ ~

Vincent wanted to go out in public, he wanted to show ______ off. He’d never really had anyone that he genuinely cared about before, and this was new. He wanted to walk into Route 66 and have every guy in the bar know that _he _was the lucky one to have ______. She was beautiful, and he wanted to show her off.

She was the one who was unsure. He was ready to go, but she was still sitting in nothing but one of his shirts and sweatpants, not wanting to put on shoes or anything. “I don’t think this is a good idea,” she admitted, staring at him.

Vincent gave her a confused expression. “You were fine with it an hour ago. Put on your shoes, we’re going out,” he stated. “I want to get out of this place, don’t you? You wanted so badly to get out of that basement.”

“That was different!” she told him, crossing her arms. “Listen, you know how you acted in there before? If I remember correctly, you told me that you had no problems bending women over for everyone to see. _That’s _what they expect from you, Vincent. I just don’t want to go out and… well, you know. You even said that a lot of guys in that bar would love to do the same to me… and I just don’t want to be looked at like that. I don’t want to spend a night trying to brush off degrading comments.”

She expected Vincent to be mad, but his expression changed to one of understanding. “Don’t worry about it, ______. No one’s going to say anything because you’ll be by my side, and if one of them does as much as look at you funny, I’ll beat the shit out of them.”

She shuddered, knowing he wasn’t joking. “Are you sure you don’t want to spend a night in? I haven’t even gotten dressed yet, and-”

Vincent cut her off. “What do you mean? You can wear that!” he looked her up and down in one of his shirts and sweatpants. “I think you look amazing. Who gives a fuck what you’re wearing?” he went up to her and grabbed her arm, wrapping both of his arms around it with a smile on his face. “Now, please. Let’s go.”

He was giving her an expression that she could only describe as ‘cute,’ an adjective that she felt like Vincent would hate. However, that’s what he looked like to her right now, nearly begging her to leave the house with him. She just smiled back at him and took his hand. “Okay. Let’s go.”


End file.
